Turnabout Ice Cream
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Miles takes Phoenix out for Ice-cream, with a hidden intention in mind. Humor. PhoenixMiles. R'n'R


"Hey Phoenix." Miles called at his defence friend from the safety of his red sports car, "Do you want to go get some ice-cream?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the out of character question. "Ice-cream?" he repeated.

Miles' lips twitched slightly upwards. "Yes ice-cream. I'm buying."

The defence attorney looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Miles gestured towards his passenger's seat. "Get in."

Phoenix slide into the passenger's seat of the red sports car and smiled at the prosecution childishly.

"So where are we going?" he asked curiously putting on his seat belt

"The Ben and Jerry's ice-cream bar around the corner," Miles answered as he put the car into drive.

'_Time for the plan to start.'_

Phoenix looked down at the two ice-creams in Miles' hand: Phish Food and Cookie Dough – both of which he loved but Miles' hated. Miles grinned slightly and handed the Cookie Dough over to his companion.

"But, ah, I thought you hated Phish Food …" Phoenix trailed off, staring at the small tubs.

"Just eat the ice-cream." Miles told him before eating some of the ice-cream, fighting the grimace that was threatening to cross his face. Man, how he wished he'd ordered Coffee! Coffee! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Phoenix shrugged and began eating the Cookie Dough, chunks of ice-cream resting on his cheeks. Miles stared at him for a moment.

'_Now it begins.'_

"Um, Phoenix?" Miles took a step towards his friend, "You have ice-cream all over your face."

"What?" Phoenix asked shocked, "Where?"

Miles smirked as Phoenix touched every place on his face except where the ice cream was. "Look, I'll get it for you."

Phoenix watched his childhood friend closely as he approached him. He stiffened as he felt something warm and wet trail over his cheek.

Miles' tongue.

He blushed crimson but kept still, enjoying the feeling, his brown eyes trained on every moment the silver haired male made.

Miles could taste the Cookie Dough Ice-cream on his tongue but every other one of his senses was filled with Phoenix: the soft skin under his tongue, the strong hard shoulders under his hands, his smell of apples and the distance smell of burgers drifting into his nose, his breath in his ears.

Miles pulled back slightly and moved to the other cheek. He heard Phoenix's breath deepen and labour in his ear causing the prosecution to shudder just noticeably. The ice-cream cleared from Phoenix's face and Miles pulled back, staring at the defence attorney's face. Phoenix just stared at Miles, his rosy lips parted slightly, as he breathed deeply.

"... Phoenix ...?" Miles asked in a low voice, nervously, almost afraid of what would happen next. Phoenix continued to stare at the older man, his eyes glazed over. Miles watched as Phoenix took a dazed step towards him, dropping the ice-cream to the paved floor, gripping the magenta jacket at the shoulder. He pressed his body against Miles and drew their faces within inches of each other.

"Miles ..." Phoenix breathed against his face. Edgeworth felt his cheek turn red instantly and suddenly knew what Phoenix felt during the proceedings before. After all, they were in a public place.

Phoenix, his mind, still thinking about stripping Miles down, leant closer and pressed his lips against Miles'. His lips were firm and demanding, yet soft, against the prosecution's and Miles thought of it as a fair deal to allow the kiss (besides the fact he was enjoying it) since he had been licking ice-cream from his cheeks.

Phoenix's mind reeled at the taste of Miles Edgeworth as the man responded to his ministration. He felt something probe his bottom lip and, realising what it was, allowed the tongue to enter his mouth.

They fought for a while and Phoenix was winning the battle, only losing when Miles grabbed his ass, distracting him.

"Mummy, what they doing?"

The two males broke apart at the childish voice and blushed profoundly. The child's mother glared at the two lawyers before she dragged her son away from the ice-cream stand. Miles coughed in embarrassment and Phoenix's face went red.

"Phoenix, do you want to go back to my house?" Miles asked in a quiet voice, "I have ice-cream there."

Phoenix smiled and grabbed Miles hand, pulling himself closer to the prosecutor.

"And don't worry about making a mess." Miles smirked, "If you do, I can lick the ice-cream off you again – hopefully off your body this time and not just your face."


End file.
